


Spring Break

by Steppenwolf



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steppenwolf/pseuds/Steppenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has two secrets. The first one is that she is in love with Rachel Berry since the beginning of high school. And her second secret is the reason she never did anything about it. Besides her family Santana and Brittany are the only people who know about this secret. At least that’s what Quinn thinks.</p>
<p>Spring break is around the corner. Santana and Rachel live with Kurt in New York, Quinn is at Yale and Brittany is still in Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First: sorry for the rather lame title, but since there is not much plot in this story finding a better one that was G-rated was a little complicated. So, yeah deal with it :D
> 
> Second: This story is not beta-ed. Since it is something I've never written before, and not everyone is comfortable with, I didn't want to bother my usual betas. So if you experience the urge to yell at me for typos, bad grammar or odd sentence-structure, please ask yourself if you maybe want to do the beta for this. If so, please send me a message either here or on tumblr: canwejustskipit  
> Update: I found someone for the beta on this. But come visit me on tumblr anyway!
> 
> Third: This will just be a short story, it will mabye 4 chapters in total. It was bugging me constantly and I had to write it in order to get it out of my system. When I'm done with this, I will continue my other story "Under Covers". Sorry for the lack of updates on that front *sheepish*
> 
> and last: Please, let me know what you think.

 

“So listen, Britt. This plan is genius. Rachel is moping around, still miserable about Finncompetence and she’s bitchy as hell. I bet she didn’t get any action the whole time we’ve been here and it’s been almost a year. And don’t get me started about Quinn. I told her months ago to go for it with Rachel, but she wasn’t having any of it. She has her mind set on having the surgery first.”

 

“She still wants to go through with it? Isn’t it like totally dangerous?”

 

“Yes, it’s a huge risk. Every procedure has its risks; you can die getting your appendix removed. But in her case it’s actually a 15% death rate and the chance that it will even work is only 25%. She may end up sterile, and not being able to feel anything down there.”

 

“That’s why her parents didn’t want her to do it right?”

 

“Yes. They thought the risk is too high, too. But she’s legal now. She filled the forms on her 18th birthday.”

 

“And you think this can persuade her to keep it?”

 

“Well, yeah. If Rachel, the love of her life, is cool with it, or even better yet, likes it … “ Santana shrugged, even if Brittany couldn’t see it. “I think it’s totally worth a shot.”

 

“Okay. I gotta get going, so you better call Quinn now and get your sexy mind to work on the details. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Britt.”

 

Santana looked over to the kitchen where Rachel was nursing a cup of tea, looking like a lost puppy. So yes, Rachel was annoying the hell out of her sometimes with her constant talking about Broadway and classes. And she hated waking up at six in the morning because Rachel needed to sing in the shower, but all of that was better than seeing her like this; mute and miserable. She kind of missed her friends chipper voice; even if she would never admit to that out loud. Hell, she would rarely admit to Rachel being her friend.

 

This fucking plan needed to work; it would make her two best friends happy. And that’s all she ever wanted for them; happiness. It was time to set this plan in motion.

 

Santana hit Quinn’s speed-dial and waited for her to pick up. She wasn’t the least bit surprised when she only got her voice-mail though.

 

“Hey Blondie, it’s your bestie whom you didn’t call for a whole week. I know exams are over so call me ASAP. It’s important. I mean it. Call me.”

 

And then she waited.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

When Quinn left the library around 4 pm for, a really late, lunch she sighed at all the missed calls she found when she turned her cell back on. ‘ _Why do I have seven missed calls?_ ’ She was puzzled about the number of them when she could usually go for days without anyone calling her.

 

She grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria and settled down on a bench outside the library to check her calls.

 

Beep

 

“Hey sweetie, it’s your mom. There was a letter from the clinic in the mail today, and … they scheduled your procedure for June tenth. And … please Quinnie, think about the risks. I know you don’t want to hear this, again, but we love you the way you are. Just, think about it. Please.”

 

Quinn rolled her eyes. Think about it? She didn’t think about much else since she hit puberty, only studying could really keep her mind of … IT. She was done thinking about this. She didn’t care much about the risks anymore. So what, she could die, but it wasn’t like she was really living right now anyway. She didn’t want to spend her whole life alone and hiding; and who would want or could even love a freak of nature like her. No, this was it. She would get the procedure done and then she could finally lead a normal life.

 

Beep

 

“Uhm ... hi Quinn, it’s … uhm … me, Finn. I just wanted to ask … So, I broke up with Rachel for good. This long distance thing isn’t really working for me, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? So, uhm … call me.”

 

He did what? Quinn couldn’t believe it. He broke up with Rachel and called HER? She was fuming. How could he? Rachel was probably miserable right now. And the nerve he had to call her … how was that not a long distance thing? God he was so stupid! Quinn considered calling him back right away to tear him a new one, but decided to listen to her other calls first.

 

Beep.

 

“Hi hot stuff. It’s Puckerman. Listen, I know you and Rachel aren’t as close as you used to be, but that moron Finn broke up with her last week and she’s … not good. So I thought maybe you could talk to her. I don’t know why, but you two always had this weird connection. I think you could help. Well, anyways I got to go. There are those hot twins waiting for me at the pool. If you know what I mean.”

 

Quinn rolled her eyes. This was so typical for Puck. He hadn’t changed a bit. ‘ _Hot twins_ ’ was probably a code for the neighbor’s dogs or something. But she wondered what Puck meant by ‘ _weird connection_ ’. She had been kind of friends with Rachel in the end. It hadn’t been due to a lack of trying from Rachel’s side to become closer, but Quinn always held her at arm’s length in fear of her finding out about her secret. But besides Santana and Brittany Rachel still was her closest friend, so if even Puck thought they had a weird connection, maybe she hadn’t been imagining things; the spark between them might actually have been there. So maybe; just maybe she really had a shot when her procedure went well.

 

Beep

 

“Hello Quinn. This is Claire, from the track team. I wondered if you maybe want to run together during break and maybe uhm … go out sometime. Look, I know this is pretty forward, and if you’re not into chicks I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable and if you don’t want to go out it’s cool. We still can run together. So… uhm call me?”

 

Quinn sighed. This wasn’t the first time someone asked her out. Claire wasn’t even the first girl to ask her out, but opposed to the others she actually liked Claire, and in some parallel universe she could imagine them together. But in this universe, where she was madly in love with Rachel, they could never be more than friends. She would have to talk to her soon.

 

Beep

 

“Hello Quinn. This is Kurt Hummel. You are probably aware by now that my idiot stepbrother broke up with Rachel. And while I’m really glad he did, because she can do so much better, she is quiet miserable. I think you should talk to her, you know some kind of bonding over the mutual ex-boyfriend or something …. She needs you Quinn. Santana is …surprisingly supportive and nice, but she’s still Santana. I can’t explain it, but she needs you. Call her, please.”

 

Now this was a surprise. And it worried her more than any of the other calls. Usually Kurt was Rachel’s shoulder to cry on and the supportive girlfriend and if Kurt wasn’t enough… how could she help? Kurt knew Rachel better than anyone else. She hadn’t spoken to Rachel in … was it two months already? During their last call Rachel had only talked about classes and what she and Santana had done in the evenings. No word about Finn. She hadn’t thought about it then, but now … maybe she wasn’t as heartbroken about Finn as anybody thought. Maybe it was something else bothering her.

 

Beep

 

“Hey Blondie, it’s your bestie whom you didn’t call for a whole week. I know exams are over so call me ASAP. It’s important. I mean it. Call me.”

 

Quinn breathed in deeply. Was Santana calling because of Rachel too? This was getting really weird. Why were everybody and their uncle calling her? Unless Rachel was really, really miserable and they already tried everything else; which was an even more disturbing thought. _‘I swear to God, Finn Hudson, if this is your fault I will make you really miserable.’_

 

Beep

 

“Hi Quinn, this is Ryan. We have ‘Creative Writing’ together? I was wondering if you maybe want to get a coffee sometime. I’m staying at Yale for the break, so call me anytime.”

 

‘ _Oh no!_ ’ Quinn thought. ‘ _Another one?_ ’ She sighed. She really didn’t know why people still bothered to ask her out. She knew word had gotten around that she never accepted and never went on a date. Sure, she went to the occasional party, but she always went alone and she always left alone. Maybe people had made it a sport by now to see who would finally get her to give in first.

 

Quinn shut her cell and closed her eyes. That was a lot of news to process. She looked at the library and sighed deeply; she knew she could forget about studying for today. There were a lot of calls to be made. She finished her lunch and walked back to her dorm.

 

She decided to ignore Finn’s call for now, until she knew what really happened; she could always yell at him later. And since she knew it would only take a minute she called Ryan first. In no uncertain terms she told him that she wasn’t the slightest bit interested.

 

The next call was to Claire. She told her that she was sorry but that she wasn’t interested in dating or relationships right now; and she really was. Things would be so much easier if she were into her. She told her that she would love to run with her and hoped they could stay friends. She didn’t answer her question if she was a lesbian though. Claire accepted gladly and didn’t ask further questions.

 

It was after 5 pm when she finally got around to calling Santana back.

 

“Jeez Fabray, took you long enough.”

 

“What do you want Lopez?”

 

“Right … Listen the dwarf is all mopey because Frankenteen broke up with her, again. And I thought a girls’ weekend could cheer her up. Kurt is going home for the break and Britt is coming to New York on Thursday. What do you say? Why don’t you come over, too? It would be so much fun and Rachel could really use some friends around.”

 

Quinn didn’t answer right away. A weekend with Santana and Brittany was usually really relaxing. She didn’t need to hide and they always had a lot of fun. But with Rachel there … it would be the opposite of relaxing. She had to be extra careful not to get carried away. On the other hand Rachel was her friend and she really seemed to need a few days of fun with the girls. Could she really say no to that?

 

“I don’t know, S. Can’t it wait a few weeks? I finally got a date for the procedure and after that everything will be so much easier.”

 

Santana took a deep breath. She really would do this stupid surgery. Well not if she could help it.

 

“No, Quinn. It can’t wait a few weeks. Rachel is miserable now. You can have Kurt’s room all to yourself. So there’s no risk of her finding out, okay. Please Quinn?”

 

“Okay, stop whining. I’ll be there Thursday. And you and Britt better behave. No sneaking away for some action.”

 

“I promise Quinn. Britt and I won’t sneak away and leave you and the hobbit alone.”

 

“Pick me up at Grand Central Thursday. I’ll text you the details. Bye Santana. Tell Rachel I said hi.”

 

 

**Thursday – Stage one – behaving like usual and make them feel secure**

 

At the prospect of Quinn and Brittany coming for a long weekend Rachel had visibly perked up and gone into planning mode. So while Santana drove to Grand Central to pick up Quinn, Rachel and Brittany were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. They wanted to stay in this evening, watching movies and catch up in general.

 

They had some wine with dinner and when they started the first movie they were all a little buzzed. The movie was soon forgotten, degraded to a humming noise in the background, while they caught each other up on their respective lives.

 

Quinn noticed that Rachel talked enthusiastically about her classes and auditions she planned on going to, but that she didn’t mention Finn once. And since this weekend was all about Rachel getting over her Finn-induced depressive state she decided to tackle the subject head on.

 

“So Rachel, I got an interesting phone call this week. Well, actually a few, but there was one in particular I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Rachel looked at her expectantly and nodded for her to continue.

 

“What is this with Finn calling me, telling me he broke up with you? What happened, Rachel?”

 

“He called you?”

 

“Yeah, the idiot asked me out. As if … but that’s not the point. Please Rachel, talk to me. Last I know you were happy. What happened?”

 

Rachel took a deep breath and Quinn could tell she was close to tearing up.

 

“Well first of all, I did break up with him. I really don’t know why everyone assumes that he broke up with me?”

 

“He told me he broke up with you. I’m not assuming anything here.”

 

“That’s so typical. Do you want to know what happened?” Rachel was getting angry now. And Quinn was glad. An angry Rachel was better than a crying one. “The last time I spoke to him was Christmas, after that he didn’t call or return my calls for weeks. I did some digging around through Noah and Kurt and found out that he cheated on me. So I did the only reasonable thing and broke up with him the next time we talked; which was last week.”

 

“He did what?” Santana burst out. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have kicked his ass from here to the Mexican border.”

 

Rachel smiled at Santana. “I know Santana, but I had to deal with this on my own. I did a lot of thinking the past few days, well weeks actually …”

 

“You don’t say?” Santana interrupted.

 

Rachel glared at her for interrupting but Quinn could tell she was not really angry, at least not at her.

 

“As I was saying, I did a lot of thinking, but not as you may think why he cheated on me, because I know why; or how my heart is broken because Finn Hudson broke up with me. No. I pondered about why I wasn’t hurt; why I wasn’t heartbroken and in tears; because I wasn’t. I didn’t really miss him the last few months and I certainly didn’t miss the sex. On the contrary, I felt … relieved. And so I came to the conclusion that I fell out of love with Finn a while ago. It was just convenient and comfortable, if you know what I mean. It was a lot easier to hold on to an actually non-existent relationship than to deal with my real feelings.”

 

Silence fell upon the table after this confession until Brittany finally asked the question that nagged everyone.

 

“What real feelings, Rae?”

 

“Well, I think I’m in love with somebody else for a while now, but I wasn’t ready admitting it, not even to myself.”

 

Quinn’s heart pounded like crazy and she had to bite her inner cheek not to ask the question that burned on her tongue. But Santana didn’t hold back.

 

“Well, who is the lucky one?”

 

“I’m not quite ready to tell.”

 

“Oh come on, Rae. It’s just us. You can tell us.”

 

“No, Santana. Not tonight anyway. It’s getting late and I’m really tired. I’ve been awake since five this morning.”

 

Santana wanted to protest but Quinn stopped her. “You’re right Rachel. It’s really getting late. Let’s go to sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

 

“Fine, come on Britt. I wants some lady kisses.”

 

 

**Friday – stage two – get Rachel to get to know Quinn more ‘closely’**

 

They had decided to sleep in the next morning, so when Rachel woke up it was already 8. She figured that the wine had made her sleep more deeply than usual and prevented her from waking up at 6 as usual.

 

Since Quinn had looked really tired the evening before Rachel kept as quiet as possible, even refraining from singing in the shower. She wanted Quinn, okay Santana and Brittany too, to sleep as long as she needed. She suspected that Quinn had only come because everyone was worried about her and Finn, so the least she could do was get her all the rest she needed.

 

So, to say she was surprised when she spotted Quinn in the kitchen was a mild understatement. Quinn was standing at the window, nursing a cup of coffee and was seemingly lost in her own thoughts, staring off into the distance.

 

Rachel stopped in her tracks and used the opportunity to stare at her unrestrained, her pulse slightly quickening. When Quinn yawned and stretched a bit, pushing her chest out a little, Rachel felt a familiar tug in her stomach. Oh yes, she was wildly attracted to Quinn, and she’d been for a while. She wasn’t sure if it was love, but she sure as hell was attracted to her physically. She even dreamed of Quinn quite often and lately the dreams had become really racy; last night being no exception.

 

She took some calming breaths, forcing her heart to slow down and her mind off the dream, before she finally announced her presence to Quinn.

 

“Good morning, Quinn.” She said in a low voice as to not alarm her.

 

“Oh. Hi Rachel, I didn’t know you were awake. I didn’t hear anyone sing in the shower.” Quinn answered her with a smirk and a glint in her eye that made Rachel’s heart pick up a notch again.

 

Rachel huffed. “I can be quiet, you know.” But she smiled at Quinn to let her know she wasn’t really offended.

 

“There’s coffee,” Quinn indicated.

 

They sat down at the kitchen counter side by side, enjoying the serenity of the moment and the peace that being silent with a friend provided. The morning traffic rushed by down in the street, there were sirens blaring in the distance and some people were yelling in front of the building, but none if that could really disturb their moment.

 

When Rachel had finished her first cup of coffee she finally decided to ask a question that was bothering her for a while now.

 

“So, Quinn, we talked about my love life yesterday, and we know how Santana’s and Brittany’s love life looks and sounds like; but what about you? Are you dating someone?”

 

Quinn shook her head no. “No, I’m not seeing anyone.”

 

“Why not? I bet people are lining up for you.”

 

Quinn laughed a little, remembering the calls from Finn, Claire and Ryan this week. “I guess they kind of are, but I’m not interested.”

 

“So you’re not interested in anyone right now?”

 

“I didn’t say that. It’s just … the timing is not right. It’s complicated.”

 

Rachel leaned over to her grinning, putting a hand on her knee. “So, you do have a crush on someone. Is it a boy or a girl?”

 

Quinn’s heart picked up speed at this unexpected skin to skin contact and closed her eyes briefly. “Can we not talk about this right now?

 

“Sure. Everything you need.” She squeezed Quinn’s knee once more for emphasis before she let go and leaned back in her chair. “So, how long do you think we should let the two sex crazed people sleep?”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

They spent the day in the city, doing a little shopping and seeing some sights until it was time to go back, so Santana could start cooking dinner.

 

Santana had been generous with the spices so Quinn and Rachel would drink a little more during dinner; in order for her plan to work they needed to loosen up a little.

 

The plan did work and after dinner both Rachel and Quinn were a little tipsy bordering on slightly drunk.

 

“Soooo, what are we gonna do now?” Rachel was giddy, bouncing in her seat.

 

“Oh, I know,” Brittany exclaimed. “Let’s play ‘never have I ever’, it’s a great way to really catch up.”

 

“I don’t know, Britt,” Quinn started to object, but Rachel squealed excitedly.

 

“Oh yes, that’s a great idea. I have never played.” Of course she wanted to know some things about Quinn, she only needed to play her cards right.

 

“Three to one; sorry Quinn, it’s settled. I’ll go get the booze and some cups.”

 

They settled down around the couch table and Santana reappeared with two more bottles of wine, a bottle of Jack and some red solo cups.

 

“Okay, here are the rules. Someone starts a sentence with “never have I ever” and if you have in fact done that you get to drink. Cups are filled with either Jack to the first marking or wine to the second. Questions?”

 

“Who goes first?” was Rachel’s only question. They all knew the game.

 

“Obviously Britt since it was her idea.”

 

They all nodded in agreement, filled their cups with wine and Brittany started.

 

“Okay, this first one is easy, to get us started. Never have I ever kissed a girl; and not some on-stage-kiss, Rachel. A real one.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes at Brittany but drank nonetheless, as did everyone else.

 

“Really Rea? Who was the lucky gal?” Santana inquired.

 

Rachel only shook her head. “I never kiss and tell,” she said, but delighted that Quinn had also drunk.

 

They filled their cups again and Santana was next. “Never have I ever had sex with a guy.”

 

This time Quinn was the only one who didn’t drink. Rachel raised an eyebrow, looking at Quinn in surprise but didn’t say anything. But since she was next she did the obvious.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

 

This time Rachel was the only one who didn’t drink, but nobody commented on it.

 

“Never have I ever cheated on someone since high school.”

 

“Really, Quinn? That’s lame; none of us have cheated…” Santana started to say, until she noticed that Rachel had emptied her cup again. Three pairs of eyes bore into her.

 

“What?” Rachel asked. “I found out he cheated on me. Technically we were already over; I just hadn’t talked to him yet. You guys didn’t think I would wait around for that, did you?”

 

Santana grinned smugly. It seemed Rachel Berry was more adventurous than she had given her credit for.

 

It was Brittany’s turn again. “Never have I ever had a one-night-stand.” All eyes were on Rachel as she, again, had to empty her cup. Santana and Brittany almost forgot to drink as well, but a nudge from Quinn reminded them.

 

“Now this is getting quite interesting, Berry. Maybe we should change the game?” Santana inquired.

 

Rachel only smirked smugly at her, the alcohol showing its effect. “Bring it, Lopez.”

 

“So, Truth or Dare it is.”

 

Brittany clapped her hand excitedly, while Quinn only rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, Truth or Dare, but I have one condition. You cannot ask anything or make me do anything to reveal who I think I might be in love with.” Rachel requested.

 

Santana huffed; glad that Rachel thought that this was what it was all about. “Fine.”

 

“Okay, let’s go. Rachel, truth or dare?” Santana asked.

 

“Truth.” Rachel answered confidently. She had nothing to hide, well besides her feelings for Quinn, but those were off the table for now.

 

“Let’s see. What was your last erotic dream about, as detailed as you remember?”

 

Rachel felt herself blush at the memory of last night’s dream. It had been the most graphic so far and when she had woken up this morning she had been at the brink of orgasm. She had to take care of that in the shower; as she had told Quinn, she could be quiet. She decided to tell the truth and just leave Quinn out of her tale.

 

“It was a pretty graphic dream I had last night. I dreamed I was on Broadway. I was playing Elphaba in a Wicked revival. Funnily enough Brittany was playing Glinda, while Kurt was the Wizard and Santana was Nessa. It was half an hour until curtain call and I’m in my dressing room, already greenified and in costume. There’s a knock at the door and of course I open because I think someone brings flowers or something. But it’s not a flower delivery; it’s her.” Rachel pauses for dramatic effect, noticing how everyone is surprised at the revelation that her secret crush is a woman.

 

“She throws herself at me and kisses me fiercely, forcing me back inside and locking the door behind her. Without as much as a word of greeting she turns me around and bends me over the side of the couch, hitching my skirts and ripping down my panties without patience. She leans over me and bites my neck and I can feel something hard pressing against my lower back. Arousal is shooting through me and I groan deeply in anticipation. ‘Please’, I beg her. ‘Take me.’

 

“She obliges, pulling her pants down in a swift motion. I throw a glance over my shoulder and see the strap-on attached to her hips. It’s at least eight inches and I shudder at the thought of it pounding into me. She grins at me and without saying a word, again, she buries the fake cock into me from behind. And I am so wet for her already that it doesn’t even hurt a little bit, if you know what I mean. She starts fucking me relentless, our moans and cries mixing together and I’m already soooo close. And then I wake up.”

 

“Oh that was really hot Rachel.” Brittany was the first to speak. “Wouldn’t I just be a fabulous Glinda? But where was Quinn?”

 

Rachel shrugged. “It was a dream, how the hell would I know?” She asked nonchalantly. Of course she knew where Quinn was. She had been the one doing the fucking, and there had been no strap-on involved. But she didn’t need to tell that, they had an agreement after all.

 

“Well, at least we know that you’re not crushing on San or Britt here.” Quinn said dryly.

 

“Or Kurt.” Brittany added.

 

Rachel cursed inwardly. She needed to be more careful or they would find out that she had a crush on Quinn after all. “My turn.” She said to change the subject. “Britt. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Let’s see. If you could have sex with anybody in the world, who would you choose. The only condition is that you didn’t have sex with them before.”

 

“Oh, that’s easy.” Brittany said. “I would choose you.”

 

“Why me?” Rachel asked surprised. “What about Emma Watson or… or Angelina Jolie? Or even Quinn, I mean she’s beautiful.”

 

“Because I love you and you are my friend. Besides you’re totally hot, Rae. And I couldn’t pick someone I already had sex with, so Quinn is off the table anyways.”

 

Rachel’s eyes went wide and Quinn groaned inwardly, trying to keep a straight face while she pondered about the fact that Rachel thought she was beautiful. Rachel’s head whipped toward Santana. “And you are okay with that?”

 

“Of course, Berry.” Santana smiled smugly. “I was there.”

 

Rachel felt a familiar tug in her stomach at the pictures popping up in her head and she licked her lips unconsciously. Quickly she grabbed her cup and hastily emptied it to hide the blush that was spreading over her face.

 

Santana grinned even wider. “I see you like that idea, Berry. Anyway, my turn.”

 

Rachel blushed even more, preparing herself for the surely at her directed next question; she even failed to realize that it would have been Brittany’s turn. But, thank God for small wonders, Santana didn’t choose her.

 

“Britt, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Good choice, baby. I dare you to …“, Santana let her gaze wander from Brittany to Quinn and then to Rachel. “… Kiss Quinn. And make it a proper one, with tongue.”

 

Brittany pumped her fist into the air, letting out a happy 'Score' and jumped to her feet. She locked eyes with Quinn and stalked over to her confidently. She straddled Quinn’s lap and leaned towards her ear. “Relax, Quinn.” She whispered so only Quinn could hear. “It’s just us.”

 

“This is a bad idea, Britt. Can’t you tell that I’m really turned on already? She’ll find out. ”

 

“You worry too much. We are your friends, Quinn. We’ll take care of you.”

 

Brittany then buried her hands in Quinn’s hair and leaned down to kiss her, Quinn meeting her halfway.

 

The kiss started slow and careful but picked up speed soon enough, Quinn pushing her tongue into Brittany’s mouth who moaned approvingly. Rachel couldn’t keep her eyes off her friends, the tugging in her stomach getting stronger and settling between her thighs.

 

Finally Britt pulled away, leaning towards Quinn’s ear once more. “I missed you.” She whispered before getting up and returning to her seat.

 

“That was so hot, baby.” Santana said and leaned over to kiss Brittany, too. “Hmmm, you taste like Quinn.” She hummed approvingly.

 

Rachel was struggling to keep her arousal in check and so was Quinn. The memory of her wild night with Brittany and Santana a while ago set fire to her groin and the kiss didn’t help either. She felt her little friend twitching and tried desperately to calm down.

 

Brittany was seemingly obvious to their distress and continued with their game.

 

“Rachel! Truth or dare?”

 

Rachel was pretty sure that if she took dare now, Britt would make her kiss Santana or, knowing Brittany, probably herself. Rachel wasn’t opposed to either idea since she liked kissing girls quite a bit. But she wasn’t sure if she could keep it at a mere kiss, since she was a little turned on and still a little drunk. No. Truth seemed to be the safer option for now.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Chicken.” Santana smirked at her with slightly glassy eyes and Rachel wondered if she was drunk or turned on.

 

“If I told you San, Quinn and I were going to have lots of sex now and you could join if you wanted. What would you do? Would you join us or would you run?” Britt asked watching her expectantly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thanks to LaurenKnight13 who offered to beta this story.
> 
> There is a song in this chapter. If you want to listen to it. Got to: (/) KbT2NiSZMQg
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: Canwejustskipit I hope you enjoy this part!

_“If I told you San, Quinn and I were going to have lots of sex now and you could join if you wanted; what would you do? Would you join us or would you run?” Brittany asked watching her expectantly._

 

Quinn groaned, closing her eyes to think about something else, anything else besides the images of the four of them together.

 

Rachel took a deep breath and thought about the idea for a moment; pictures of the four of them doing … stuff, popping up in her head. Would she join them? She already knew that Quinn, Santana and Britt did in fact sleep together, and it didn’t seem to have hurt their friendship at all; which was something she definitely didn’t want. She wanted to stay friends with all of them. Loosing even one of them was not an option.

 

She also knew that she really wanted to fuck Quinn. The fact that both Brittany and Santana were really hot didn’t hurt either. And obviously Santana and Brittany knew about Quinn’s condition, so this was possibly her best chance. A fresh wave of arousal hit her, ruining her panties at the prospect that this wasn’t a totally rhetorical question.

 

“I would join.” She said confidently.

 

Quinn had just managed to calm herself down when Rachel spoke; sending her mind straight back to the gutter. She felt her friend twitch again, more adamant this time.

 

Santana licked her suddenly dry lips. This had the potential of becoming an epic night. None of them spoke for a minute, all lost in their own thoughts. Even Santana held back her comment; she could be patient.

 

Rachel had avoided looking at Quinn for a while and when she glanced at her now she noticed the slight bulge in her lap. If she didn’t know what Quinn was hiding there she would never have realized. _‘Well look at that… seems like I’m not the only one interested. We need to do something about that, it looks quite uncomfortable.’_

 

“Quinn your turn, truth or dare?”

 

Quinn was pretty sure that anything a dare would entail would mean that she would have to get up, and that seemed like a pretty bad idea at the moment. It was hard enough to hide the constantly growing bulge in her lap as it was.

 

“Truth.”

 

Sure, Quinn told her this morning that she wasn’t seeing anyone, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have sex. On the other hand Rachel was pretty sure that Quinn wasn’t comfortable enough with her body to just hook up with someone random. So, this was her chance to learn at least something about Quinn’s love- or rather sex-life.

 

“When was the last time you had sex and with whom?”

 

“Uhm … about ten months ago with … Britt and San.” Quinn braced herself. She knew what was about to happen. And surely enough Santana erupted, jumping up from her seat and closing in on her.

 

“Are you kidding me? You haven’t had sex since then? You mean to tell me… that you only had sex once?”

 

Rachel’s eyes went wide, but she could kind of see it. Quinn was a pretty private person. She didn’t trust others easily. And with her condition, Rachel understood how Quinn would shy away from intimacy with other people.

 

But Quinn sure didn’t shy away from Santana. They had been friends for a long time now.

 

“You know why, San. It’s not that easy. And technically it was more than once.”

 

“You could have come to us, Quinn.” Brittany said quietly. “We’re your friends. We would have helped you out.”

 

At once the atmosphere in the room changed; all the pent up anger left Quinn and Santana and they both settled down again.

 

“I know Britt. I know and it’s really sweet of you, but it’s not what I wanted.”

 

Rachel gulped at the sudden vulnerability in Quinn’s voice and she had to fight back tears. And in that moment she became aware that she didn’t just want to fuck Quinn. No, she wanted to make love to her. It was the first time she really thought about how much of a burden this had to be for Quinn. And she desperately wanted to help Quinn deal with it, and not just in a physical sense.

 

Brittany smiled at Quinn wistfully. “Your turn Q.”

 

Quinn was really thirsty but her cup and the two bottles of wine were empty. She still couldn’t get up without revealing her problem.

 

“Santana, truth or dare?”

 

“Duh, dare of course.” Santana smirked at Quinn challengingly.

 

“I dare you to go to the kitchen and get me a soda.” Quinn was still a little drunk and she was sure that more wine was a bad idea if she wanted even the slightest chance to stay in control.

 

Santana huffed. “Party pooper.” But she got up and went to the kitchen without further complaining.

 

As soon as she was back and everyone had filled their cups with their respective drinks she fired her next question at Rachel.

 

“Berry, truth or dare.”

 

Rachel thought for a moment. If she wanted anything to happen, she needed to take a risk sometime tonight. She looked Santana dead in the eyes and said “dare” without blinking once.

 

Santana grinned at her devilishly and Rachel pondered if she had maybe bitten off more than she could chew when Santana suddenly got up and left for her room. Before Rachel could wonder what this was about she returned carrying a nine inch dildo.

 

“I dare you to demonstrate on this… how to give a proper blow job.”

 

Rachel’s eyes went wide. Sure, she had given the occasional blow job, but none of the guys she had been with had been this big. They had all been more on the average side. But then her resolve settled in. She was Rachel Barbara Berry; she never shied away from a challenge. And she was sure if she did this right, Quinn might lose some of her doubts. So she grinned wickedly at Santana.

 

“Sure. No problem.”

 

She got up and went over to Santana but instead of taking the fake cock out of her hands she pulled Santana to her feet. She positioned the dildo in front of Santana’s lap as if it were her dick, making her hold it in place.

 

“I trust you that this thing is clean.” Rachel murmured before sinking down to her knees in front of Santana who could only grin at the sight before her. She really hadn’t thought that Berry had it in her.

 

Without further ado Rachel went to work, gripping the fake cock near its base, stroking up and down a few times before she started kissing and nibbling at the head. She licked the length of it, coating it in her saliva before finally taking it into her mouth. Inch by inch she took it in until her lips where finally touching Santana’s hand, which had a death grip around the fake cock by then.

 

“Deep throating? That’s really impressive Berry.” There was a slight strain in her voice that made Rachel giddy. She had managed to turn Santana on. So surely Quinn would be turned on too.

 

Rachel let the dildo pop out of her mouth again, toying around it with her tongue. Inch by inch she caressed the fake cock with her tongue and her lips until she met Santana’s hand again. An idea hit her and before she could think too much about it she started nibbling and sucking on Santana’s fingers.

 

Santana couldn’t believe her luck; Rachel was playing this as if she were in on their plan all along. She didn’t expect for Rachel to act out this blow job thing, but seeing her getting down onto her knees in front of her and sucking her fake cock really turned her on. And Santana was pretty sure that Quinn was equally turned on by now. This was way easier than she anticipated.

 

But when Rachel started toying with her fingers she couldn’t take it anymore. She buried her free hand in Rachel’s hair and pulled her up into a standing position. They stared into each other’s eyes, both breathing heavily.

 

“God, Berry. I kinda wish this was my cock for real.”

 

“Finally something we agree on.”

 

Quinn whimpered silently. There was no way anyone could miss the bulge in her lap now. She considered vanishing to the bathroom to relieve herself, when Rachel spoke again.

 

“Santana, truth or dare.”

 

Santana and Rachel were still standing, just inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to kiss…”

 

But before Rachel could even finish Santana’s lips were latching onto hers. Their bodies crashed together and they moaned into each other’s mouths.

 

Quinn threw a glance at Brittany, fully expecting her to enjoy the scene playing out in front of them, but instead she found her staring intently at the bulge in her lap that became more prominent with every second. Quinn’s mouth went dry when she recognized the hunger in Brittany’s gaze. She needed to go to the bathroom right now, before Rachel became aware of her condition. It wouldn’t even take long, she was sure she would explode as soon as she touched herself. Although she couldn’t be sure that Brittany wouldn’t follow her, she had hoped that she would be too distracted by Rachel and Santana.

 

‘ _Well, better Britt than Rachel,_ ’ she thought, about to get up as long as Rachel was busy with Santana. But Rachel chose that exact moment to break off the kiss and turn around, so she decided to stay put for the moment.

 

“Truth or dare Rachel?” Santana asked with a smirk.

 

And without missing a beat Rachel answered. “Dare.”

 

“I dare you to give Quinn a lap dance.” _‘That’s right, time to raise the stakes here.’_

 

“Santana!” Quinn nearly yelled. How could she? She had to know that Rachel would realize as soon as she came near her. “No! No fucking way! Not gonna happen.”

 

Rachel knew instantly, that this was it. This was the moment that would set the course for everything else; the rest of the evening, their friendship and their future. And she was not about to chicken out now.

 

“Shush! Quinn, can I talk to you in private for a minute?” Rachel inquired, keeping her gaze locked onto Quinn’s eyes.

 

Quinn was about to totally freak out. Rachel had to have noticed the hard on she was sporting by now. And yet she seemed to be totally oblivious and not horrified at all. So she nodded, relieved when Rachel took the front, leading her towards the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Brittany straddling Santana and kissing her forcefully.

 

Rachel let Quinn enter first and locked the door behind them. Quinn kept her back to her under the pretense of examining the room. That was a really nice shower curtain. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Rachel press against her back, her hands encircling her waist.

 

“Quinn?” Rachel’s voice was low and full of sympathy.

 

“Yes.” Quinn answered with a strained voice, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

 

“Stop worrying. I know. I’ve known for a long time.”

 

Quinn froze. What? How? When? How? A lot of questions were swirling through her head at once, but she couldn’t voice any of them. Rachel seemed to feel her distress and continued to whisper into her ear.

 

“It doesn’t change a thing. You’re still my best friend; you’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I still want you just as badly.”

 

Quinn shuddered, taking a deep breath. “How do you…”

 

“We can talk later. Let me take care of you now.”

 

Rachel, still standing behind Quinn, let her hands wander south. She opened the button and the zipper of Quinn’s pants and pushed it, together with her boxers down enough to free the fully erect cock.

 

Quinn couldn’t move. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening and that Rachel of all people was okay with this. Rachel’s right hand disappeared for a moment and when she finally gripped her cock Quinn took a shuddering breath; the hand was slick.

 

“Do you feel that, baby? That’s how wet I already am for you.

 

“Please, Rachel.” Quinn groaned, pushing her hips forward into Rachel’s hand desperately.

 

Rachel started pumping Quinn’s cock with one hand, while her other snuck under Quinn’s shirt to massage one of her breasts through her bra.

 

“Oh shit! This will be quick.” Quinn groaned letting her head fall backwards onto Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, baby. Just come for me now.”

 

And with just two more pumps Quinn was erupting into the shower with a loud moan.

 

“Oh God, this is so embarrassing. I’m worse than Finn.” Quinn whispered, her face blushing a deep red.

 

Finally Rachel turned her around and looked her dead in the eye. “Now, that’s nonsense. We did tease you for quite a while in there and you didn’t have sex for almost a year. I’d say you displayed a lot of self-control. If I had a dick I would have had a boner hours ago.”

 

Quinn took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re very welcome. Now, there is a lap dance I have to give you and I fully plan on driving Santana and Brittany totally nuts. So, what do you say? You okay with me fucking you properly out there?”

 

“God yes, but … I don’t have any condoms.”

 

“That’s not a problem. I’m on birth control and since you only slept with San and Britt I know you don’t have any STDs. I’m clean, too. I only practiced safe sex with my … affairs and I had a check-up last week. Are you ok with this?”

 

Quinn nodded. “Of course; I trust you.”

 

Rachel beamed at her. “Let’s get cleaned up a bit and then it’s show time. They won’t know what hit them.”

 

Quinn snickered at that. “They are probably fucking by now anyway.”

 

Quinn was about to leave the bathroom when Rachel pulled her back by the wrist.

 

“Wait.”

 

“What is it Rachel?”

 

“I want to do this first.” And with that Rachel brought their lips together for a kiss. It didn’t last long and there wasn’t even any tongue, but it left both of them breathless.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Rachel whispered her head resting on Quinn’s shoulder.

 

A knock at the door interrupted the moment.

 

“Hey! Time’s up. Pay up Berry.”

 

“You ready?” Rachel whispered. And when Quinn nodded she opened the door and they returned to the living room.

 

Despite their suspicions, Santana and Brittany were in fact sitting in their respective seats looking at them expectantly. Their clothes only looking slightly disheveled.

 

While Quinn sat down Rachel turned to the stereo, where her iPod was still docked. She skipped through some songs until she found what she was looking for. She set the song to repeat and stepped over to Quinn.

 

Soon the first beats of “Etienne” were filling the air and Rachel started moving to the song, in front of Quinn.

 

Rachel thought that this might be awkward. Never before had she really stripped for anyone and there certainly had never been an audience. Instead she found that it excited her and the power she had over the others aroused her further. Quinn couldn’t look away from her and when she twirled she found that Brittany and Santana weren’t doing any better. She stripped down until she was only in her skirt and bra. When she shed her panties, bending down forward in the process and allowing Santana and Brittany to stare at her bare behind, she heard Brittany wolf-whistle at her while Santana only muttered “shit” under her breath. But Rachel wasn’t overly concerned with them; she only wondered how long it would take for them to join in.

 

After losing her panties she straddled Quinn, who hissed in delight when she came in contact with her hardening dick through her pants. Rachel pushed her chest out, wiggling her bra-clad breasts in front of Quinn.

 

“Wanna take it off?” she asked, as if it were even a question.

 

Quinn groaned but with two quick moves she got rid of the flimsy bra while sporting a smug smirk she tossed it towards Santana.

 

Rachel was still gyrating to the music, pushing herself into Quinn and rotating her hips against the now fully erect cock, which was straining dangerously against her pants. Again she wiggled her breasts in front of Quinn’s face. She buried one hand in the golden tresses and pushed Quinn’s head towards her chest.

 

“Suck them, baby.”

 

She didn’t have to ask twice. As soon as the words left her mouth Quinn was already latching onto her right breast; kissing, licking and sucking every inch of skin she could reach. Rachel moaned loudly, letting her head fall back in pleasure, Quinn’s arms encircling her waist at once to prevent her from falling backwards.

 

“Oh God, Quinn. Yesss!” she hissed, her hips moving more erratically now. If Quinn kept that up she would come soon. It took all her willpower to stop herself from moving, but she managed to sit back a bit and bring her hands down to Quinn’s lap. Quickly she opened the pants and managed to free the fully erect cock without looking down. Then she pushed herself against it, coating it successfully in her own juices in the process.

 

“You ready?” she whispered.

 

Quinn stopped caressing her breast and locked eyes with her instead. “Yes!” She hissed. “I want you to ride my cock, Rae.”

 

“Ay dios mio; they’re really gonna fuck Britt.”

 

Rachel lifted herself up a bit and guided Quinn’s cock to her entrance. With their eyes still locked she lowered herself onto it until Quinn was buried in her all the way. They both moaned simultaneously, the feeling of being this close overwhelming them for a moment.

 

Rachel took a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled. ‘ _Oh. My. God. I’m really riding Quinn fucking Fabray I’m riding Quinn’s cock._ ’ The thought alone almost sent her over the edge. She brought their lips together for another kiss. And while their first kiss, only minutes ago, had been tame and almost innocent, if one forgot about the circumstances leading there, this one heated up quickly. With a moan Rachel pushed her tongue into Quinn’s mouth who welcomed her eagerly. With the kiss heating up Rachel started moving her hips again. She started out slow, but soon her movements picked up speed. She could feel the heat coiling in her lower abdomen and she knew she wouldn’t last long.

 

“Fuck! Quinn, you feel so good inside me, baby.”

 

Her movements became more desperate and she let her head fall backwards, only to be greeted by a soft body standing behind her; skilled hands covering her breasts from behind, toying with her painfully erect nipples. At the same moment another mouth covered hers, kissing her deeply.

 

It took a moment for her to realize that Santana and Brittany had finally decided to join them and while Santana was toying with her breasts, supporting her from behind in the process, Brittany was alternating between kissing her and Quinn.

 

Rachel’s movements became desperate now. She couldn’t believe the feeling, it was sensatory overload. “Ohhhhh fuck!” she moaned, increasing the speed of her trusts against Quinn again. “I’m so close, baby. Please, make me come.” She was really close and she knew she was gonna come harder than ever before.

 

“This is soooo hot. If I had known Berry was so much fun we would definitely have done this years ago.” Santana said. “She’s about to explode. Use your thumb Q.”

 

Quinn was thankful for the pointer because, while she enjoyed this immensely, she was well aware of the fact, that she was by far the least experienced out of them.

 

She brought her hand down under Rachel’s skirt and let her thumb flicker over her clit. It didn’t take much with Santana still massaging Rachel’s breasts before Quinn felt Rachel’s walls contract around her cock almost painfully.

 

“Fuck! Quinn!” Rachel came hard, screaming her name at the top of her lungs.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity Rachel finally collapsed against Quinn, panting heavily. “That was fucking amazing.”

 

Quinn really wanted to move, to continue to push into Rachel, but she didn’t want to hurt her and she simply didn’t know if she would. It took all her willpower to keep still, only her hand drawing soothing circles on Rachel’s back, whispering to Rachel.

 

“You are so beautiful Rachel, and so damn sexy… and hot. And you feel soo good wrapped around me.”

 

Rachel only hummed in response, pressing a sloppy kiss to Quinn’s cheek. She was still recovering from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, and her whole body felt like Jell-O.

 

“Let’s take this party to a more comfortable setting. Come on Berry, you’ll be more comfy on a bed.” Santana helped Rachel get off Quinn and Brittany simply picked her up and carried her to Santana’s bedroom honeymoon style.

 

“So Quinn, I hope you ate all your spinach. You will need all your strength tonight.” Santana quipped. “Get going Fabray, and get naked. You are way overdressed. I’ll go get us all something to drink.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my incredible beta LaurenKnight13, it’s so much fun talking about this story and where to take it with her.

_“So Quinn, I hope you ate all your spinach. You will need all your strength tonight.” Santana quipped. “Get going Fabray, and get naked. You are way overdressed. I’ll go get us all something to drink.”_

 

Only now did Quinn notice that she was indeed the only one still wearing any clothes. Santana’s and Brittany’s were dumped around the room, carelessly thrown anywhere. Quinn nodded and followed Brittany and Rachel.

 

A fresh wave of arousal hit her and she couldn’t hold back a low moan at the situation she walked in on. Rachel was lying on her back in the middle of the bed. She had finally lost her skirt, or Brittany had lost it for her, her legs over Brittany’s shoulders who was kneeling in front of the bed. Rachel was moaning and panting heavily, her hands buried in Brittany’s hair while she was busy eating her out.

 

In record time Quinn was naked and on the bed beside Rachel. She kissed her deeply for a moment, before Rachel had to break up the kiss again in need of oxygen.

 

“You look so hot right now, baby. Do you like it when Britt eats you out like that?” Quinn was slowly stroking her still hard cock, mesmerized by the scene before her. “God, I want to taste you so bad Rae.”

 

“God, Quinn. Yes! I want to come all over your face.”

 

Santana entered carrying some bottles of Gatorade. She put them down on her desk, stepped over to Quinn and held out her hand to pull her up.

 

Quinn stood, a little unsure of what she was supposed to do now, but Santana didn’t give her much time to worry. She pulled Quinn closer by her hips and started to kiss her thoroughly. When she finally felt Quinn relax she started to stroke the length of Quinn’s shaft.

 

Quinn moaned at the contact and let her head sink onto Santana’s shoulder.

 

“My, my, would you look at that. Your beautiful cock is all messy with Rachel’s cum. We better get you cleaned up before you fuck someone else.”

 

Santana turned them around so Quinn had the full view of the bed and got down to her knees in front of her. All Quinn could do was moan and bury her hands in Santana’s hair; her gaze switching between Rachel’s face, contorted in ecstasy and moaning loudly, and the blond head bopping between her legs.

 

When Santana’s hot mouth engulfed the head of her erection she nearly lost it.

 

“Fuck San! Soooo good!”

 

Santana moaned in approval of the taste on her tongue.

 

“Holy shit Quinn. Berry tastes so good. You really need to get down on her.”

 

Quinn felt her orgasm approaching fast. With Santana sucking her dick expertly and the added visual of Rachel and Brittany, she was about ready to explode.

 

Rachel was trashing on the bed by now and Brittany had to hold her hips down forcefully. When Brittany had laid her down on the bed Rachel had been ready to pass out, but when Brittany had started kissing and sucking gently on her lips and her clit she had been surprised at how ready she was again. Soon she was begging for faster and harder and Brittany was happy to oblige.

 

Rachel only felt the bed dip beside her and welcomed Quinn’s kiss, but all too soon she had to break it because she couldn’t breathe. She vaguely registered Santana talking and when she opened her eyes the next time she saw Santana kneeling in front of Quinn sucking her. All she could do was groan and move against Brittany’s tongue harder.

 

“God, San. I’m gonna … Fuck!” Quinn panted, trying to pull out, but Santana had her in a tight grip at her waist and didn’t let her. If anything she doubled her efforts, sucking even harder.

 

“Santana what are you … Shit! Here it comes!”

 

Quinn felt herself erupt, shooting her cum in hot, thick bursts into Santana’s mouth, who sucked greedily and hummed approvingly. Quinn’s knees threatened to give out but Santana managed to keep her up. Letting Quinn’s now limp cock go, Santana got up and helped her sit down on the bed, where Rachel was screaming out her next orgasm triggered by the sight of Quinn’s climax just moments before.

 

Quinn was a little embarrassed and avoided eye contact with anyone.

 

“I’m sorry, San.” She whispered.

 

“And what for, Fabray?”

 

“I came in your mouth. That’s disgusting.”

 

Santana put her hand under Quinn’s chin and forced her to look at her.

 

“No! It’s not. I wanted it. I felt you pull away and didn’t let you. It was my decision. And now tell me you didn’t like it.”

 

Quinn blushed a deep red at that statement.

 

“No, it felt amazing.”

 

“Want a taste?” Santana captured Quinn’s lips with her own and let her tongue glide over Quinn’s.

 

Quinn could only moan at the taste of herself on Santana’s tongue.

 

“It’s not too bad”, she admitted.

 

“That was soo hot.” Rachel stated from behind them. “Seeing you come in Santana’s mouth made me come so hard again. You looked so beautiful and serene.”

 

Brittany came up to Santana and kissed her deeply. “While those two catch their breath what do you propose we do?” she asked with a glint in her eye.

 

Quinn took the hint and climbed over Rachel to cuddle into her side.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

They were both caressing each other leisurely, the urgency gone from their systems for the time being, learning each other’s bodies and sharing slow kisses.

 

“So, do you think you’ll be able to go another round soon?” Rachel asked impishly after a little while.

 

“Well, well, who would have thought that Rachel Berry is such a little minx?” Quinn answered with a smirk. God, she really hoped she would recover soon. She didn’t want this night to end. It was feeling too much like a dream right now, and she feared that when she fell asleep she would wake up and nothing of this would have happened. She had no idea what the next day would bring and wanted to make the most of this night, just in case it would all be over in the light of the new day.

 

“I can’t help it. I dreamed a lot about this; about you. It’s just so weird that this is really happening.”

 

“Tell me about it. I really don’t know. I really hope I can get it up soon, but I’m not … I don’t …” Quinn let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, sweetie. Just say it. No reason to be shy now.”

 

“I don’t have much experience.” Quinn whispered. “I never planned for anything like this to happen. I always just wanted it gone, so I could live a normal life, with a normal relationship.”

 

“I figured as much, well the experience part at least. And not because of your uhm … performance, but because of what you said earlier.”

 

Quinn just nodded, her hand stroking in slow circles over Rachel’s abs.

 

“And that’s nothing you need to be ashamed of, Quinn. We can figure it out together. It’ll be so hot to teach you.” Rachel closed her eyes for a second; trying to concentrate on the conversation and not think about all the things she could do to and with Quinn. “Do you … uhm,” Rachel licked her lips nervously. She knew it was a delicate topic, but she knew it was important to address it. “Do you still want to get rid of it?”

 

“I don’t know. I was totally sure and just wanted it gone only yesterday. That having the surgery would be the only way for me to lead a normal life, and to have a chance with the girl I love. But now … Everything’s changed. Why?”

 

“The girl you love?” Rachel asked surprised.

 

“Uhm …yeah.” Quinn answered blushing.

 

Slowly Rachel leaned up and captured Quinn’s lips in a slow kiss. “You are amazing, Quinn Fabray. You have no idea how beautiful you are; all of you, inside and out.”

 

“But what about …”

 

“Quinn, I love your cock.” Quinn frowned a little and Rachel hurried to explain further.” Don’t get me wrong, whatever you decide, I will always want you; with or without it. But I really like it when you are buried deep inside me and I want to taste your cum in my mouth. I …does that make sense?”

 

Quinn smiled softly at Rachel and her heart threatened to burst with love for her. She said exactly what Quinn needed to hear. “Yes. It makes perfect sense. I loved the feeling of being inside you, too. It was the single most amazing thing ever. I really want to fuck you again and fill you up with my cum.”

 

“Oh God. Yesss, please. Can we do that now?” Rachel asked eagerly.

 

“Sorry, baby. He’s still sleepy.”

 

A loud moan tore them out of their tender moment. Up until now Santana and Brittany had been kissing and making out a little, only low moans and gasps, which could easily be ignored, filling the air. But now Brittany was grinding against Santana’s thigh while she had two fingers buried deep inside her.

 

Rachel threw a careful glance towards Quinn’s groin.

 

“I think our little friend just woke up.” She said.

 

And sure enough, Quinn felt a familiar tingling in her stomach and her cock started to twitch again.

 

“What do you say we help them out a little?”

 

“Sure, but how?” Quinn asked. She had some ideas what she wanted to do, but she didn’t know what Rachel had in mind. Hopefully they had some similar ideas.

 

“Well, I’d say you should fuck Britt from behind while I devour Santana’s awesome breasts.”

 

“I’ve never … I don’t want to hurt her, Rae.”

 

“You won’t. You will not hurt her. I promise. Okay?”

 

Quinn nodded. “But …”

 

“Quinn! Listen to me. You don’t need to be embarrassed about anything. If you have a question, ask. If you want to do something, just name it. I will help you. Nobody reads Shakespeare in first grade.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So, first we need your beautiful cock to be ready.”

 

They were still lying next to each other, Rachel on her back and Quinn on her side, so they could both see what Brittany and Santana were doing.

 

Rachel started stroking Quinn’s cock slowly while whispering under her breath so only Quinn could hear.

 

“Tell me, baby, when you pleasure yourself, do you think of me?”

 

“Yess!” Quinn hissed.

 

“Do you maybe think about fucking me in the choir room? On the piano maybe, while any minute someone could walk in on us? Or do you imagine me sucking you off under the bleachers while there’s a football game playing on the field?”

 

Quinn could only groan in agreement whilst she felt herself getting harder with every word Rachel spoke and every stroke of her hand. And while those weren’t exactly her fantasies they were still close enough.

 

“Or maybe you dream about me coming for a surprise visit to Yale and I find you in the library. And you just bend me over the table and take me from behind? Not even bothering to take my panties off, just pushing them out of the way before you pound into me?”

 

“God Rachel. Ungh. You gotta … Fuck! … Stop, or I’m gonna …. Shit! … blow.”

 

With a little hesitation Rachel stopped. She would love for Quinn to shoot her semen all over her, but there was always time for that later.

 

“Well, you liked my ideas, didn’t you? I’ll keep that in mind for future references. Now, get on the bed behind Britt; down on your right knee. Grab her and pull her ass up, so she’s on her knees too. If she doesn’t get what you want just talk to her.”

 

“But what if she doesn’t want me to…”

 

“I highly doubt that, but in that case she will tell you so. But I think she wants you to fuck her as badly as I do.”

 

“What do I do next?”

 

“Use your fingers first. Make sure she’s wet and ready. Use her juices to lubricate your cock; when she’s ready push in slowly all the way. Give her a little time to adjust and then start moving slowly. She will move against you eventually and tell you what she needs. When you feel that she’s getting close flick her clit like you did me earlier. Okay?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Rachel could tell that Quinn was still nervous and leaned in for a heated kiss. When she felt her relax she let her go. “Go get her, tiger.”

 

Quinn did what Rachel had told her to do. She kneeled down behind Brittany on her right knee. She barely even touched Brittany’s hips before she rose to her knees and spread her legs willingly. Quinn let her fingers run through Brittany’s folds and was overwhelmed by the wetness she found there. Brittany rocked back into her hand moaning. Quinn took that as a good sing and pushed two fingers into her, eliciting another moan from her.

 

Rachel had left Quinn to deal with Brittany on her own. She had settled down beside Santana and went straight to work. Since she had never done this before, she had only kissed girls, she took her time exploring every inch of Santana’s breasts with her hands and mouth. Sure she had her own set of those, but she soon found out that while similar Santana’s were totally different at the same time. Rachel was amazed by the feeling of them in her hands, the softness of the skin. She lost herself in the feeling of the texture of Santana’s nipples against her lips and tongue and she finally got why boys were so fixated on her breasts.

 

After her initial curiosity was sated she became bolder. She applied more pressure with her tongue, bit down a little harder, sucked a little longer. And she was rewarded with the most sexy sounds she had heard coming from Santana ever. At first Rachel wasn’t sure if the increased moaning and trashing about was her or Brittany’s doing, but when Santana buried her hands in her hair to hold her in place, she was sure that she was doing something right and continued the more rough treatment on Santana’s breasts.

 

The sight of Rachel making love to Santana’s breasts drove Quinn wild and she pushed her cock into Brittany a lot harder than she had planned. But Brittany seemed to enjoy it.

 

“Fuck! Yes Q. That’s it. Gimme your big cock.”

 

Encouraged from Brittany’s outburst Quinn started a steady rhythm, while Brittany was still busy pumping into Santana with now three fingers, even if she had trouble keeping her pace up.

 

Due to the double ministration, Brittany’s fingers pumping into her pussy relentlessly and Rachel’s mouth and teeth all over her breasts, Santana was approaching her climax fast. She pulled Rachel away from her breasts by her hair roughly and crashed their lips together, making Rachel swallow her cries and moans of ecstasy.

 

Seeing Santana come undone before her eyes drove Quinn forward; she wanted to make Brittany come, too. So she picked up her speed and pushed into her harder.

 

“Yes, Q. Faster. Make me come real good.” Brittany panted between thrusts.

 

Quinn’s abs started to burn from the unusual activity but she pushed through and picked up her speed even more. The friction of their movement, her cock sliding in and out of Brittany, sent waves of pleasure through her body.

 

She felt Brittany’s walls start to twitch and brought her hand down towards her clit. She started flickering and circling it with two fingers, trying to maintain her rhythm. It didn’t take long before she felt Brittany’s walls squeeze her cock tightly before she tensed up completely, pushing herself further onto Quinn’s cock.

 

Quinn slowed her movements down and was about to pull out when she felt Rachel press up against her from behind, pinning her in place.

 

“Keep going babe. She can take it and I bet you can make her come again.”

 

So Quinn picked up speed again making Brittany moan out in pleasure.

 

“Fuck Q. Your cock feels so good. Keep going. Harder.”

 

Suddenly Quinn froze when she felt two fingers entering her own vagina from behind.

 

“Keep going baby. Fuck her good.” Rachel’s voice in her ear was low and husky.

 

Quinn could only moan at the feeling. She had never felt anything even close to this before. Her cock was pounding into Brittany relentless, now more slippery with Brittany’s cum, while Rachel was pumping two fingers into her.

 

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

 

She had to leave Brittany’s clit because she was losing focus rapidly, but Santana took over at once. Quinn felt the pressure build inside her like never before. Her balls were tightening almost painful and she was sure her grip would leave bruises on Brittany’s hips.

 

“B, I’m gonna…God…”

 

“Yes. Fill me with your cum, Q. Give it to me.”

 

And from behind she heard Rachel whisper. “Come for me, baby. Come all over my hand. So I can lick it clean.”

Rachel’s husky voice was the last push she needed. She felt the knot in her groin explode and her cum shot in thick ropes deep into Brittany. She stopped moving, pushing herself as far into Brittany as she could. But Santana kept going and only seconds later Brittany was shuddering through another orgasm before she collapsed onto the bed, taking Quinn with her.

 

Quinn rolled off of Brittany, and to her own and everyone else’s surprise, her cock was still hard.

 

“Oh my, San look at that beautiful, eager cock. What shall we do with it? We can’t let it go to waste.” Rachel had noticed right away, she was maybe a little fixated on Quinn and her dick.

 

Santana threw a glance at Brittany who was still catching her breath. But Brittany seemed to know what her girlfriend was wondering.

 

“Go ahead, San. I’ll probably be asleep in a minute or I’ll join you guys later.”

 

Santana kissed Brittany slowly before throwing Rachel a wicked glance. “You can have her cock, Rae. I know you love it. I will ride her face.”

 

Rachel licked her lips in anticipation and Santana could see the approval in her eyes. Without experiencing much resistance Rachel pushed Quinn onto her back and straddled her waist. She leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

 

“Would you like that baby? Do you want to feel my mouth on your cock? Do you want me to suck it like I showed you on the strap-on earlier? I will suck you until you shoot all your cum into my mouth and I can finally taste you on my tongue. Do you want to come in my mouth Quinnie?”

 

“Fuck! Yes please, Rae.”

 

“And if you can still get it up after I’m finished with you … I will do it all over again.”

 

“God! You will kill me Rae.” Quinn moaned out. She needed Rachel, or someone else, to touch her now; but preferably Rachel.

 

“But what a way to go.” Rachel answered, smiling wickedly. “Now, before your mouth is busy otherwise…”

 

Rachel leaned down and covered Quinn’s mouth with her own, kissing her slowly. Quinn moaned into her mouth. She could feel Rachel’s arousal on her abs. With every word from Rachel she felt her excitement grow, her cock growing almost impossibly hard.

 

Finally Rachel broke the kiss and moved down Quinn’s body. She didn’t want to disturb Brittany who indeed seemed to have fallen asleep. So instead she prompted Quinn to move more to the other side of the bed and kneeled down beside it.

 

“Come on Rae, please. I need you. ”

 

But before Rachel could do something Santana took the initiative. She kissed Quinn briefly, before she started nibbling on her earlobe, making Quinn moan deeply.

 

“You ready for me Fabray?”

 

Without waiting for an answer she positioned her knees on either side of Quinn’s head, facing towards Rachel. She didn’t want to miss the show after all. She started to lower herself slowly but Quinn gripped her hips and pulled her down forcefully.

 

Santana moaned, a fresh wave of arousal hitting her at Quinn’s boldness, almost flooding Quinn’s face. Quinn started to lap up her juices eagerly right away, moaning and humming at the tangy taste in approval, sending vibrations through Santana’s body.

 

At the sight of Santana riding Quinn’s face, moaning and jerking her hips erratically, Rachel felt her own arousal peak again. With a groan she clenched her own thighs together, this wasn’t about her at the moment, and tried to focus on Quinn.

 

Rachel started caressing Quinn’s cock slowly, stroking up and down its length teasingly. She noticed some sweat rolling down Quinn’s abs and leaned down to lick it away, feeling Quinn’s muscles twitch under her tongue. She worked her way down Quinn’s abs, nibbling, sucking and kissing the soft skin, while her hand was still busy stroking Quinn’s cock. She could feel Quinn moaning, the sounds itself muted due to Santana and couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to taste Quinn.

 

Rachel started at the base and licked the whole length of Quinn’s shaft. When she reached the head she scooped up the pre-cum leaking out of the tip carefully. She savored its taste on her tongue, moaning in approval. She needed to taste more.

 

With new urgency she closed her mouth around the head of Quinn’s cock, toying around it with her tongue. She felt Quinn’s abs move under her hand that was resting on her stomach and heard Santana scream out in ecstasy. She clenched and unclenched her thighs in a futile attempt to create some friction.

 

She started sucking, slowly taking in more of Quinn’s cock, massaging the soft skin with her tongue. When she had taken in all of it she started humming and swallowing to massage the head with her throat and the vibrations.

 

Santana was moving frantically against Quinn’s tongue by now; the moans Rachel caused in Quinn sending delicious vibrations to her clit. Quinn had taken hold of Rachel’s head and was fucking her mouth furiously, pumping her hips eagerly. And by the sounds Rachel was making she was enjoying that Quinn was taking charge.

 

From her vantage point Santana could see that Rachel had one of her own hands between her thighs and was rubbing her clit frantically. It was a beautiful sight before her. Quinn’s cock fucking Rachel’s mouth while she was touching herself; it was what sent her over the edge first.

 

“Holy shit! Fuck, you look so hot Berry! Fuuuck!”

 

Rachel only realized that Santana had collapsed beside Brittany when she suddenly heard Quinn moan loudly.

 

“Fuck, yes Rae. Suck me hard. So good.”

 

Quinn had Rachel’s head in a vice grip, so she could barely move. Rachel had never allowed any of her boyfriends to treat her like that, to just use her and fuck her mouth like that. She always had thought of it as degrading, of the guys objectifying her. But now, with Quinn, it was totally different. She loved the way Quinn took charge. Seeing her this dominant, after she had been so insecure before, made Rachel ruin her panties, if she would still wear any. Yes, she definitely liked take charge Quinn.

 

“You ready for my load Rae?”

 

Rachel could only hum in agreement. She doubled her efforts both on her own clit and on Quinn’s cock.

 

“Fuck! Here it comes, Rae. Take it all.”

 

Quinn held Rachel’s head still and pushed her cock in as far as it would go, her cum pumping in heavy spurts down Rachel’s throat. Rachel sucked and swallowed, milking Quinn’s cock for more of her delicious cum, the taste of Quinn finally on her tongue sending her over the edge, too.

 

Rachel felt Quinn go soft in her mouth and wasn’t sure if she was glad or if she bemoaned it. She was pretty beat but she would have loved to feel Quinn’s cock inside her once more tonight. She wasn’t sure what the next day would bring, she just hoped she would get another chance. If she had any say in it this night had just been the start.

 

She felt Quinn tug on her hand. Quinn had managed to throw a cover over Brittany and Santana and had climbed under it herself. There wasn’t much room left and Rachel considered if she should simply go over to her own room. But Quinn opened her arms and looked at her with so much warmth that she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She climbed into the bed besides Quinn, snuggled into her and before she knew it she was fast asleep, feeling more safe and loved than any other time before.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta, who's being a great help with this. I pitched a plot idea for this story by her and she really liked it. So I'm happy to announce that there will be a sequel to this story. The sequel will be much longer and will have some actual plot *gasp*, but it will still be about the four girls and there will be lots of sexytimes. That being said, for this story I have three, maybe four, more chapters in mind and it will end with Quinn and Brittany leaving after the long weekend. If you want to know what happens after that you will have to read the sequel. *evil laughter*
> 
> Thank you all for your kind (or naughty) comments. And for those of you who asked, there will be some begging in on of the next chapters and there will be some tender love making, too. Please continue sharing your thoughts, they make writing this even more fun.
> 
> A/N2: I apologize for the lack of Brittany and Santana in this chapter, they will be back in the next one.

**Saturday – 2 +2 = 2 + 2 not 4**

 

When Quinn woke up the next morning, well it was closer to noon really, she found herself snuggled up to Santana’s back. Santana was sandwiched between her and Brittany and Brittany had thrown a protective arm over both of them.

 

Without waking her two friends she managed to untangle herself and turned over only to find that Rachel wasn’t there anymore. Quinn panicked for a second before she registered the items laying on the nightstand on her side of the bed; a bottle of water, two Aspirin and a handwritten note.

 

“Good morning Quinn.

If you feel remotely like I do, you should drink the water and take the pain killers before you leave the bed.

 

I’m in the shower BTW. “

 

The note was signed with a capital R and a gold star sticker.

 

Quinn smiled at the note despite her slight headache; she didn’t feel nearly as bad as she had thought she would. She tried to take stock without moving around too much and besides her headache she only felt a little sore, but a hot shower would do wonders for her exhausted muscles. She took the pills and emptied the water Rachel had left for her, got up as quiet as possible and picked up her clothes on the way out.

 

Slowly her mind started to work properly again and she knew there were a lot of things to think and talk about, but right now all she wanted was Rachel. She needed to see her; she needed to know if they were okay. When she thought about some of the stuff she did to Rachel … she couldn’t believe herself.

 

Quinn grabbed a change of clothes and her toiletry bag from her, or rather Kurt’s, room and went to the bathroom. But before she even reached it, she stopped. She couldn’t simply barge in there, could she? What if Rachel simply wanted to inform her where she was. She couldn’t just assume that she wanted her to join her in the shower. She was about to turn around and just wait in her room for Rachel to finish when she noticed yet another note at the bathroom door.

 

 

Quinn

Please come in?

R*

 

 

Quinn almost laughed out loud; Rachel just knew her too well. And yet she was really nervous when she finally entered the bathroom.

 

“Quinn, is that you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Come join me? Please.”

 

“In a minute, let me just brush my teeth real quick.”

 

When Quinn stepped into the shower she was in awe at the sight before her. If anything Rachel was even more beautiful in daylight; her toned abs and firm breasts, her caramel colored skin, those endless legs, her soft lips and her gleaming eyes. Those eyes that where looking at her now with the same unrestrained curiosity.

 

“God. You’re beautiful.” Quinn murmured.

 

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself you know.” Rachel answered after letting her eyes wander over Quinn’s body unashamed.

 

Quinn finally tore her gaze away from Rachel’s body and lowered her gaze to the ground. “Are we okay? I mean …” She lifted her gaze again and captured Rachel’s eyes with hers. “Are we okay Rae?”

 

Rachel grabbed Quinn’s hand and urged her to come closer. She lifted her hand to Quinn’s cheek and let her thump slowly graze over it and her lips. “Kiss me.”

 

Quinn didn’t have to be asked twice. She put her arms around Rachel’s waist and closed the last distance between them, capturing her lips in a slow and tender kiss. There was no rush, just their lips moving together in a slow dance.

 

Eventually they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other’s, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“Yes, Quinn, we’re okay. There are some things we need to talk about, but we’re okay. More than okay I hope.”

 

“So, uhm … would you like to go to lunch with me? And maybe a stroll through the park? Since we don’t have any plans until later tonight. I mean, just if you want to …”

 

“Shush! Like a date?”

 

“Uhm …yeah. I mean, it’s all kind of backwards, but …” Quinn took a deep breath and started again. “Yes. Would you go on a date with me?”

 

“I would love to.”

 

Quinn’s smile was blinding when she brought their lips back together for another kiss. After a while she felt Rachel’s tongue peeking out, asking for entrance.

 

Their kiss heated up quickly and Quinn soon felt a familiar tingling in her stomach and her cock twitch. Reluctantly she broke the kiss and put some distance between them.

 

“What is it?” Rachel asked confused.

 

“If we don’t stop this now I will ravage you right here. And while that sounds like an amazing idea for another day, I really want to take you on that date and talk to you first.”

 

Rachel closed her eyes and took some calming breaths. The kiss and the feeling of Quinn’s cock twitching against her lower abdomen didn’t leave her unaffected either. Well, Quinn standing naked in front of her didn’t leave her unaffected.

 

“Yes, you’re right.” She agreed. “But …” She closed the distance between them again and let her fingertips glide downwards over Quinn’s abs. “But you have to promise me some shower sex sometime soon.” Rachel licked her lips seductively, her eyes fixed on Quinn’s cock.

 

Quinn blushed a deep red, when she felt her friend getting semi hard again under Rachel’s stare and she had to fight the urge to cover herself with her hands.

 

“God! Rachel. You gotta stop.”

 

Rachel laughed quietly but looked back up into Quinn’s eyes. She could see her own want and need mirrored in Quinn’s hazel orbs.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. We need to talk first.” She gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek and stepped out of the shower. “Now get cleaned up, you’re all messy. What the hell did you do last night? I’ll start the coffee.”

 

They left a note for Santana and Brittany and left without waking them. It was a beautiful spring day with only a few clouds at the horizon, so they decided to walk to the restaurant Rachel had in mind. They ended up in a small Italian place two blocks from the apartment. They were still a little early for lunch, so they were seated right away.

 

“So, last night was…” Rachel started, but Quinn stopped her by putting a hand on top of hers.

 

“Rae, before … I have one thing I need to know first.”

 

Rachel nodded. “Sure Quinn. You can ask me anything.”

 

Quinn lowered her voice so they wouldn’t be overheard. “This … thing between us … it’s not just sex, right? Tell me you mean it, please.”

 

Rachel turned her hand around and took a hold of Quinn’s on top of hers.

 

“Quinn, I won’t lie to you. In the beginning I thought it was merely physical attraction. I was curious and you are … well your body is to die for. I dreamed about you, I fantasized about us for years. Just thinking about you got me, no still gets me wet. But over time I realized that it was more; way more. I cared about you. At first I thought … well we were friends; of course I cared about you. You are one of the most important people in my life.

 

“I was really stupid and should have realized my feelings for you way sooner. But, and I’m not proud of this fact, the last puzzle piece only fell yesterday.

 

“You were in pain, you were suffering; and I just wanted to take all that away. That’s when I finally realized that I love you; and for a while now. I just … I didn’t make the connection sooner. But now … I want this Quinn. I want US; in every way possible. If you … can’t, if you don’t feel the same way … I will try going back to being just friends, but I can’t lose you. If this is not what you want … I just want you happy. You deserve it.”

 

Rachel had looked down onto their joined hands at some point and when she looked back at Quinn now she saw tears streaming down her face.

 

“Quinn? What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

 

Quinn shook her head no and smiled at her.

 

“God! Do you know … I wanted this for so long, Rae. Is this real? Or is this one of my dreams?”

 

“It’s real Quinn. Does this mean, we … are you … are we … What are we?”

 

“Rachel, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay. Now that that’s cleared up … Last Night?” Quinn inquired.

 

“Last night was … You have to know, I have never done anything like that before. I’m obviously not a virgin anymore, but sex was always more of the vanilla kind. I don’t want to embarrass you with details, but my … partners, let’s just say they lacked imagination, and, in Finn’s case, stamina. So last night was … amazing in so many ways. I think the four of us really work. It’s a pretty unusual kind of relationship, but … don’t get me wrong; I love you! But I would really like to … explore some more; only if you’re okay with it though. I would never … This probably sounds pretty lame given our history and that I technically cheated on Finn only a few weeks ago … but I could never do that to you.”

 

“Let me get this straight, no pun intended, okay? You want the four of us to have sex again but only if I’m on board, right? You want us in this together or not at all?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. But in order for this to work we need some rules.”

 

“Oh I agree. Something like this can only happen when the four of us are together and everyone is okay with it. There will be no fooling around when we’re not together. So for example, nothing will happen between Santana and me when you’re back at Yale. This is definitely not some polyamorous relationship. We are two couples; Britt and San AND you and I, and there will be no … encounters of any kind outside this agreement.”

 

Quinn smiled. “I agree.”

 

“You agree?”

 

“Yes, to all of it.”

 

After lunch they took the bus to Central Park. Walking through the park hand in hand they continued their conversation, enjoying the beautiful weather after the long winter.

 

“Time to fess up, Rae. How did you know about my … condition? And since when?”

 

Rachel had the decency to blush when the memory hit her and of course Quinn noticed right away.

 

“Uh oh, I see something naughty coming up.”

 

“Coming UP, yeah, you could say that. So, do you remember Noah’s 4th of July party?”

 

“Which one? Before Senior year?” Quinn wracked her brain for anything that might have given her away at that party, but came up empty.

 

“No, the one before sophomore year.”

 

“You got to be kidding me. You’ve known for almost four years?”

 

Rachel nodded.

 

“And you never told anyone? Even Santana and Brittany only found out senior year.”

 

“Of course I didn’t tell anyone. It was nobody’s business.”

 

“But … I was horrible to you. I made your life a living hell. I constantly called you names, the slushies, the insults … How could you NOT tell?”

 

“Quinn, because I knew. I knew your behavior was just for show; you were only protecting yourself. If your secret had come out … it would have destroyed you. I mean look at what happened to Kurt, Dave and Santana. It would have been even worse for you. Ohio is not a very understanding state and Lima is not an understanding town.”

 

“But … you weren’t even at that party.” Quinn finally realized.

 

“I will tell you, but you have to promise not to be mad.”

 

“Rae, you protected me and my secret for four years. How could I be mad at you for anything?”

 

“Noah had his annual 4th of July party and of course I wasn’t invited. But I wanted to see what the popular kids did at their parties. Noah and I don’t live that far apart. Well, I ducked through the fence in our backyard and crossed the Goldman’s backyard. I ended up at the edge of the Puckerman’s property. There’s a spot at the far end where you can overlook the whole place without being seen yourself…” Rachel’s looks down in shame. She takes a deep breath before continuing.

 

“So that night, as soon as it was dark out, I snuck out of the house, hid over there and watched. I was observing Britt and San getting a little touchy feely on the back porch, so I almost didn’t notice you until it was too late. I panicked and would have bolted if it hadn’t been way too late for that. You came straight up to the spot where I was hiding, and I was sure you knew I was there. But you stopped, barely five feet away.” She pauses looking back up into Quinn’s eyes.

 

“You were really nervous and kept looking over your shoulder to make sure that nobody could see you, I guess. But of course you didn’t think that anyone was hiding right under your nose. And then … you groaned and shifted a little and that’s when I saw. You were sporting a huge bulge. I was puzzled and didn’t understand what I saw at first, but then you opened your pants and pulled it out. I was shocked and confused, but at the same time I was totally mesmerized. I had never seen a full grown penis before, let alone a hard one, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of it.”

 

“Oh God no! You saw me? That’s so embarrassing.” Quinn groaned and covered her eyes with her free hand.

 

“I should be the one embarrassed, spying on you like a creep, hiding in the bushes. Anyway, you started to stroke yourself, moaning quietly. And … God, I had never felt anything like that before in my life. My stomach was twisting, I was burning up, my mouth went dry and there was a pulsing between my legs I couldn’t control. I had to bite my hand to keep from moaning your name.” Rachel got a misted over look in her eyes.

 

“God, the sight of you jacking off right in front of me … it was beautiful. Seeing you come … God … As soon as you had left again I ran home and touched myself. It was … it was the first time ever I did that and I came so hard Quinn. The images of you milking your cock, your load shooting out of it and your face crunched up in ecstasy and relief. I came really hard and really fast. I think this encounter was one of the reasons I always thought I was straight.”

 

“Because of my cock?”

 

“Yes, it was only logical.” Rachel shrugged.

 

“And you really saw all of it?”

 

Rachel nodded.

 

“And it … made you hot?”

 

Rachel nodded again.

 

Quinn groaned. “Do you want to know what I thought about? You. I thought about you and your legs in those short skirts. And your voice … I tried to imagine what your voice would sound like when …”

 

“When you fucked me?” Rachel smirked.

 

“Yes.” Quinn blushed slightly, looking at their hands.

 

“And? Disappointed now that you know?” Rachel asked with an eyebrow quirk and a gentle squeeze to Quinn’s hand.

 

Quinn’s eyes shot up to meet Rachel’s teasing eye.

 

“No way. Reality is way better.” She shook her head with a soft smile that was in no way innocent.

 

“So, you thought about fucking me back then?” Rachel teased with a smirk.

 

“It was always you, Rae.” Quinn answered with a very honest and straight face, staring into Rachel’s eyes which went from teasing to awed.

 

Both girls were so immersed in their conversation, that none of them noticed the clouds covering up the sky rapidly. Not until the first rain drops hit them at least.

 

Rachel looked around quickly and pulled Quinn with her towards one of the small bridges near them to take cover underneath. They barely made it before the sky opened up and rain started to pour like it was the last day on earth.

 

“Holy shit! Where did that come from?” Quinn asked.

 

“I don’t know. I guess we were a bit preoccupied. But it sure looks like it might take a while to let up.”

 

“So we’re going to wait it out?”

 

“Well there’s still a lot to talk about and it sure is a cute story to tell out grandkids when they ask about our first date.” Rachel said with a soft smile, still holding Quinn’s hand, looking into her eyes.

 

“Grandkids, huh? You’ve thought it all through I see.” Quinn said with a teasing smile, but a gentleness in her eyes.

Rachel only smiled at Quinn in response.

 

“Let’s talk about last night some more. This really was your first time with a woman?” Quinn asked.

 

Rachel laughed. “Well, it was my first time with one woman, with two women and with three women. It was my first group sex, my first strip and lap-dance. Oh and my first blow job on a dildo. So a lot of firsts actually.”

 

“Do you still consider yourself straight?”

 

“After last night? Definitely not straight. But that’s all I’ve got. I enjoyed all the lady parts, but I enjoyed your cock, too. Very much so. So I guess I’ll go with fluid with an emphasis on Quinn-sexual. How about you? Any firsts?”

 

“Yes, a lot of firsts, too.”

 

“What was your favorite part?”

 

“Beside the fact that I found you, finally got to fuck you and that you’re not grossed out by me? I think …“ Quinn pondered about it for a moment. “I think I liked everything were I could be more active. It’s … well until now I wasn’t really sure what to do, or how, you know? But I really liked it when I fucked Britt from behind. I could … it was me giving her pleasure. Do you know what I mean?”

 

“Yes, I get it. And let me tell you, you’re totally hot when you take charge. I can’t wait for tonight. Just thinking about it makes me wet.”

 

“God Rae, you can’t say something like that in public.”

 

“We’re practically alone. Nobody can see us. And I doubt there’s anyone around in this weather.”

 

Quinn looked around critically. Rachel was probably right; they were alone and she could barely see 30 feet through the heavy rain.

 

“Come here.” Quinn pulled Rachel close and put her arms around her waist.

 

“You know, I usually don’t kiss on a first date, but considering that we’re fiends for years now and what happened last night … I really want to kiss you now.”

 

“Kissing is definitely a good start.” Rachel said as she interlocked fingers around Quinn’s neck.

 

Rachel closed the last distance between them and captured Quinn’s lips with her own. The kiss started slow but became more intense rather quickly. It was Quinn who eventually broke away, putting a little distance between them immediately.

 

“Stop Rae… We need to stop.”

 

“But I don’t want to stop. I like kissing you.” Rachel pouted.

 

“I like kissing you, too; very much so. But if we keep going like this I will ravage you right here.”

 

“So? I like the occasional ravaging.”

 

“Rae! We’re in the middle of Central Park.”

 

“And there’s no one here besides us.” Rachel closed the gap between them and started kissing Quinn again. She grabbed Quinn’s ass and pulled their bodies together. She could feel Quinn’s cock twitching against her lower abdomen and couldn’t hold back a moan.

 

“God Quinn, I want you so bad.” She husked into Quinn’s ear.

 

Quinn couldn’t help herself; she was addicted to this woman. For 17 years she had been fine. She had been fine without actual sex; her imagination had been enough. But after her first time with Santana and Brittany she realized how wrong she had been. Her imagination had not been able to compete with the real thing. Since that night she did have trouble controlling herself. Her dreams and fantasies were more vivid and if she wasn’t careful she would get hard as soon as she only thought about Rachel. Therefore she had kept their contact to a minimum without being too obvious about it.

 

But now … how could she possibly control herself with the woman of her dreams wanting her.; when she knew what it felt like to be inside her; how good they felt together. She had so much lost time to make up for; years’ worth of dreams and fantasies. She wanted to make them all come true.

 

She felt herself become semi-hard and she knew Rachel could feel it too.

 

“You want me too. I can feel it. You want to bury your cock inside me and fuck me senseless, don’t you?”

 

“You have no idea, Rae. For years I only dreamed and fantasized about you; about taking you in any way and any place possible. Now that it’s really happening it’s hard to control myself.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Please, Quinn. Trust me; close your eyes.”

 

As soon as Quinn closed her eyes Rachel started talking in a low voice, barely more than a whisper.

 

“Okay, take a few deep breaths now. Calm down. I will not let anything happen to you. Now, think back to Noah’s party. Imagine sneaking away from everyone to take care of that boner you got when you saw Britt and San make out.”

 

“How do you know that’s …”

 

“Shush. Because they were hot. I really doubt that a drunk Puckerman turned you on. Anyway … You had a boner and you needed to get rid of it. Someone could notice if you didn’t. So you snuck away and headed towards the big tree in the far corner of the backyard. You kept checking if anybody noticed, but no one was paying attention. They probably thought you needed to puke, while in reality you were not even drunk. You finally reached a spot where nobody could see you. You pull your cock out and start stroking yourself. Now tell me, what are you thinking about?”

 

“I’m thinking about you.” Quinn replied honestly.

 

“And what am I doing?”

 

“You come up to me and kiss me; forcefully, passionately. You plunge your tongue into my mouth without warning and take control.”

 

“Like this?”

 

Rachel closed the distance between them and kissed Quinn the way she described it until Quinn moaned.

 

“Yes. Like that.”

 

“And what happened next?”

 

“You cup me though my pants, in my fantasy it’s still tucked away. So you cup me through my pants and I become hard instantly.”

 

Again Rachel mimicked the action. She grabbed Quinn through her pants, massaging lightly, and felt Quinn become hard in a matter of seconds.

 

“Shit, Rae …”

 

“Continue, what now?”

 

“You lick your lips in anticipation. Then you open my pants and pull my cock out. You start stroking and pumping … ungh … God … You whisper that you … fuck … love me and … shit, don’t stop Rae … that I’m the only one. So close baby, don’t stop.”

 

Once again Rachel had done exactly what Quinn described. She could feel that Quinn was already really close and would explode any second now.

 

“I want to taste you again, Quinn. I want you to come in my mouth.”

 

Without stopping her ministration of Quinn’s cock Rachel got down to her knees and closed her lips around its head. She played around it with her tongue, moaning approvingly at the taste of pre-cum in her mouth.

 

Quinn didn’t even try to hold back. She had been close before, but when Rachel’s lips closed around her cock and her tongue started to toy with the head she was lost. With a low moan she emptied herself into Rachel’s eager mouth, who milked her for every last drop, swallowing and humming happily.

 

The thought of coming into Rachel’s mouth was enough to make her hard again instantly.

 

“God Rae, you’re driving me crazy.” Quinn panted.

 

“You’re still hard. Wow, Finn could never …”

 

“Please. Let’s not talk about Finn right now.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Rachel got up, her hand still tightly wrapped around Quinn’s shaft. “Tell me another one.”

 

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you tell me one of your fantasies instead?” Quinn asked with a gleam in her eyes.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

And without further ado Rachel started rehashing one of her first ever fantasies about Quinn.

 

“So, it’s Noah’s infamous 4th of July party before sophomore year and I snuck out to spy on it.”

 

“Really Rae? That party again?

 

“I thought I’d stick with the theme. Plus, it was my very first sexual experience. I fantasized about it a lot. Anyway … I hid in the far corner of the backyard where I could see everything but could not be seen myself. It’s late; it’s dark already and soon Noah will start the fireworks. I see Britt and San on the porch making out with each other and the guys around them squirming uncomfortable in their seats. I can’t blame them. The two are totally hot together and I get turned on, too.” Rachel says with a naughty glint in her eye.

 

“I’m so captured by them that I almost miss you coming up to me. I start to panic until I realize that you don’t know I’m there; you’re just looking for some privacy. You stop barely five feet away, but you don’t notice me. You’re preoccupied with making sure that no one noticed you slipping away. When you’re certain that no one from the party can see you, you pull your cock out and start stroking yourself. You’re already hard. You close your eyes and start making cute, little noises. And you look so hot I can’t help myself but have to start touching myself too. I don’t even realize that I’m moaning, staring intently at your cock, when you suddenly halt all movement. I look up and see you staring straight at me. When you’re sure that you got my attention you continue stroking yourself.

 

_‘My, my, look at that. Rachel Berry. All hot and wet for my cock. Do you like what you see, Berry?’_

 

I only nod, too embarrassed to talk to you, but you continue.

 

_‘Do you want it? Do you want my cock, Berry?’_

 

I nod again my eyes fixated on your cock once again.

 

_‘Where do you want it?’_

 

_‘Anywhere you want, I don’t care. Just give me your sexy cock.’_

_‘So, Berry, are you still a virgin? Do you want me to pop your cherry?’_

_‘Yes, please fuck me Quinn. I need your cock inside me.’_

_‘Even if it might hurt?’_

_‘It won’t. I’m so wet for you already.’_

_‘Get up. Turn towards the tree and put your hands against it, spread your legs for me.’_

 

And I’m eager to do exactly as you told me. I can’t wait to feel you, I need you so bad. You come up behind me and rip my panties away. I can feel your cock gliding through my folds, lubricating itself with my juices.

 

_‘Please Quinn, please fuck me. I need you so bad.’_ I beg, shivering in anticipation.

 

And then you push into me in one swift motion and my scream of surprise and ecstasy is masked by the firework that just started.”

 

Just like Rachel before Quinn was acting out Rachel’s fantasy for her. And when she pushed into Rachel from behind she had to bite her hand to stop from crying out. They were in public after all. No need to push their luck.

 

“You start fucking me hard and fast. Just taking what you need and … Oh God Quinn, yes! Just like that.”

 

Rachel struggled to continue her story but Quinn was pumping into her furiously now, hitting all the right spots and before long she felt her orgasm approaching fast. The fact that her fantasy became reality drove her towards the edge in record time.

 

“Harder! I’m so close Quinn. Come with me, please.”

 

But instead Quinn stopped moving altogether.

 

“Don’t stop Quinn, please. Make me come.”

 

“Finish the story.”

 

“I’ll tell you later. But please Quinn. Fuck me.”

 

“No. Keep talking.”

 

“Fine. You… you fuck me furiously, just using me without regard for my needs, but it … God! It’s exactly what I need. You are getting close and pick up your speed once again. Ungh, yes. Fuck!

 

_‘I’m gonna fill you up with my load, Berry. Maybe I’ll even make you a baby. God, your dads will be so disappointed; pregnant at fourteen. How would you like that? And if it doesn’t work this time I’ll keep trying. You’re my bitch now, Berry and whenever I want it I’ll just take you. I will fuck you so good you won’t want anybody else.’_ ”

 

Quinn had started moving again and she felt herself getting close now.

 

“ _’Do you want my load Berry?’_

 

_‘God yes Quinn. I want it all. Please!’_

 

And then you … Shit! You come inside me and the feeling of your cum filling me up … Oh God! Sends me over the edge too! Oh God Quinn, you feel so good inside me. Give me your cum and make me come. I’ll come so hard for you!”

 

Quinn doubled her efforts now that Rachel had finished her story. She leaned into Rachel and whispered: “You’re my bitch now, Berry.”

 

Hearing Quinn talking to her like that, like in her fantasy, sent Rachel over the edge. She came hard, her whole body tensing up and her walls clamping down on Quinn’s cock, taking her with her over the edge.

 

After they both had come down from their high Quinn pulled out carefully, earning another groan from Rachel at the sudden emptiness.

 

“God Quinn, that was amazing.”

 

“Yes, it was, but … can I ask you something?”

 

They both busied themselves with cleaning up as good as possible, so they could be seen in public again.

 

“Sure Quinn. I already told you: you can ask me anything.”

 

“Do you really want me to … do you like to be treated like that?

 

Rachel took one of Quinn’s hands in her own and looked her dead in the eyes.

 

“Sometimes. Sometimes I like it hard and fast and a little rough, but I like slow and tender, too. It’s a mood thing. Admittedly most of my fantasies feature a more dominant and bitchy you, but that’s just … it was before … It’s just acting, kind of. It can be fun. It’s only playing around. Didn’t you like it?”

 

“No. I did like it; a lot actually. I just never imagined … you, or any woman liking to be treated like that. I guess I still have a lot to learn.”

 

“We’ll figure it out together. Just be honest if there’s something you don’t like. I will do the same. We can talk about anything and find our way and our boundaries together. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Quinn replies with a smile.

 

“So, anything you always wanted to try?”

 

They talked for a while before the rain finally stopped and they headed back to the apartment.

 

 


End file.
